Timow’s Open Pit No. 2: PHTV@64: Of Living Legends
October 23, 2017 TODAY, October 23, 2017 marks the 64th anniversary of Philippine television and here on Timow’s Turf, we opened the second Open Pit on a matter related to the very significance of the number. The number 64 is a perfect square number – in this case, a square of 8 (a number that is very auspicious in East Asia). In games, it’s the total number of squares of a board in chess and checkers. Baby Boomers have The Beatles’ “When I’m Sixty-Four” and the Batang 90s have a Nintendo 64. In personal computers, some of them run on a 64-bit architecture. On this article, we will discuss about our program’s living legends and legacies. Legends and legacies distinguished Living legends, as the name implies, leaves a safe harbor — a permanent etching – where ratings would not matter since the loyal following of their program is mature and stable. Magandang Gabi Bayan may have been gone for 12 years but its association to Halloween made it a treasure. (photo: Noli de Castro) On the other hand, a broadcast legacy is something that no longer broadcasts but it’s a cornerstone that shapes both the country and the network and inspires future generations. One example is Magandang Gabi Bayan, which we always remember for the haunted stories in this fitting season of Halloween/Undas. Another is the original standalone version of Tawag ng Tanghalan during the television’s pioneer age, which, of course, becomes the current segment of now legendary It’s Showtime. Nonetheless, both categories made an intergenerational impact of the country’s pop culture. In this writing, we will define the living legends and legacies as a program that – currently or not — runs at least 8 years. Current state of living legendary programs It’s Showtime gang member Teddy Corpuz re-weds his real wife Tuesday as part of the traditional Magpasikat week. (photo: Jasmine Corpuz, Teddy Corpuz); Iskul Bukol girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano as the three high school classmate girls in a classroom of Diliman High School. (photo: Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform)); Tukaan, the oldest sabong show, is now under the hands of TV5 (photo: Mayet Gorgonia, Manny Berbano). *This year, It’s Showtime turns 8 – enough to confer them the permanent fixture — and thus, seasonal segment Magpasikat from the gang is showcased. It’s Showtime used to be a late morning competition show in 2009 before becoming a noontime variety show in 2012. *''Iskul Bukol'', the famous sitcom on IBC 13 revived after 27 year hiatus, but this time as the Diliman High School era under Secarats Talent Management Services, and is currently setting in Diliman High School, the learner-centered and curriculum-based public high school as the current setting for the sitcom. *''Tukaan'', the currently longest running cockfighting show was moved to TV5 since October 1 from IBC 13 after 19 years following the original network’s high power signal reception since March and recircuit privatization. Serbisyo publiko mula sa gobyerno hatid sa into ng 'Damayan Ngayon' (William Thio and Emily Katigbak) (YouTube) *''Damayan'', the famous public service program on PTV 4 revived after seven (7) year hiatus as Damayan Ngayon since October 6. *Another program in Vasra, PTV Sports restored its standalone program after nine and a half months of being a segment of Ulat Bayan since last week; however, their running time is halved to 45 minutes. Debuted in 2006 as Teledyaryo Sports and founded by Snow Badua, the sports program was able to reach out questions and opinions from sports fans through e-mail, text and social media. Living cornerstone programs currently carried (per network) :NOTE: Sports coverages are excluded. ZTV 33 leads with 25 programs *''Jesus the Healer''. Also shared with GMA. *''Diyos at Bayan'' *''PJM Forum'' *''Adyenda'' *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' *''This New Life''. The sole foreign show carried on this channel. *''Balita Ngayon'' *''ZTV NewsBreak'' *''Headline 33'' *''Teleskwela'' *''Juan on Juan'' *''The BOSS, the Conjuor'' *''Gimme A Break'' *''Hearts on Fire'' *''New Generation'' *''Spin 2 Win'' *''Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico'' *''Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan'' *''The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience'' *''Talk to Harry'' *''Doc Willie and Liza'' *''Heartbeat Live'' *''On Scene'' *''Only Gemma'' *''Divine Mercy TV Mass'' ABS-CBN ranks with 19 programs: *''TV Patrol''. The oldest surviving flagship tabloid newscast since 1987. *''Ipaglaban Mo''. Began in 1988 on IBC, it was transferred here in 1992 until 1999 and revived in 2014. *''Maaalaala Mo Kaya (MMK). The longest running drama anthology. *''ASAP. The oldest surviving Sunday musical variety program. *''Wansapanataym''. The fantasy-drama anthology originally aired in 1997. *''Kape’t Pandasal''. The shortest currently and continuously airing vignette since 2004. *''Salamat Dok''. *''Goin’ Bulilit''. The sketch comedy where the cast are kids, including Dagul. *''S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives)'' *''Bandila'' *''Swak na Swak'' *''Umagang Kay Ganda'' *''The Healing Eucharist'' *''Banana Sundae'' (originally as Banana Split) *''Bottomline with Boy Abunda'' *''Failon Ngayon'' *''Rated K'' *''Matanglawin'' *''It’s Showtime'' Notes: *''The World Tonight'' has reached at least 8 years in the main channel’s history. Being currently on ANC, it is excluded from this list. *''Pinoy Big Brother'' is excluded from this list, as it does not currently air a new season. PBB has aired 13 assorted seasons since 2005 and it helped shaped the psyche of Filipino pop culture. PTV secures in third with 18: *''Damayan''. Its first run from this network was from 1975-2010, currently as Damayan Ngayon since October 6. *''Kusina Atbp.'' *''Mag-Agri Tayo'' *''Paco Park Presents'' *''PCSO Lotto Draw''. The most recognizable and primary reason to watch this network. *''Chemistry in Action'' *''Physics in Everyday Life'' *''Science Made Easy'' *''Fun with Math'' *''CONSTEL English'' *''Auto Review'' *''GSIS Members’ Hour'' *''PTV Sports''. The second most recognizable show. *''Oras ng Himala'' *''Quiapo First Friday Mass'' *''Yan Ang Marino'' *''Talitha Kum Healing Mass'' *''Lakbayin ang Magagandang Pilipinas'' Note: *''SME GO'' has reached at least 8 years on PTV. Being currently on RPN since 2017, it is excluded from this list. GMA comes in fourth with 16 programs: *''Kapwa Ko Mahal Ko''. Continuous running public service program since 1975. *''Eat Bulaga''. Longest running noontime show whose majority of its life resides there. *''Bubble Gang''. Longest sketch comedy program. *''Maynila''. The sole youth-oriented drama anthology. *''I-Witness'' *''Saksi'' *''Del Monte Kitchenomics''. Longest vignette. Used to be part of Eat Bulaga. *''Unang Hirit'' *''Imbestigador'' *''Wish Ko Lang'' *''24 Oras'' *''Reporters’ Notebook'' *''The 700 Club Asia'' *''Magpakailanman'' *''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' *''Born to Be Wild'' IBC 13 comes in fifth with 10 programs: *''Iskul Bukol''. An intergenerational legacy as a first run from this network was from 1978-1990, the TV sequel (Back to Iskul Bukol) from 1999-2000 and revived as the Diliman High School era (under Secarats Talent Management Services) since January 7. *''T.O.D.A.S''. First run from 1981-1989 and revived in 2010. *''El Shaddai''. The second longest religious programming of the network since 1992. *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes''. Began on ABC 5 in 1993 until 1998, it was revived here in 2014, *''PBA''. The longest running flagship basketball sports program of the network from 1996 to 2003 and returned since 2011 *''Express Balita''. The longest running flagship Filipino newscast since 1998. *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire? . The longest running game show. First run from this network was from 2000 to 2002 and revived in 2010. *''Jesus Miracle Crusade. The first longest religious programming of the network from 1975 to 1995 and returned in 2011. *''Family TV Mass''. During the final months of 2014, it was aired on GMA. *''Bitag: The New Generation''. During the 12 months, it was aired on TV5 (October 14, 2011 to October 27, 2012). Note: *''EZ Shop'' has reached at least 10 years (since 2003) in the main channel’s history. Being currently on IBC News Network, it is excluded from this list. *''Oras ng Katotohanan''. This program debut here first since 2001 and has reached for 10 years on IBC. Being currently on PTV and RPN, it is excluded from this list. *''Tagamend''. A half an hour informercial by Bro. Tagumpay Gonzales since 2001 and has reached for 10 years on IBC. Being currently on ZTV 33, it is excluded from this list. RPN 9 despite the moribund lineup, places on the sixth (10) spot: *''NewsWatch'' *''Sunday TV Mass'' *''Sharing in the City'' *''Family Kuarta o Kahon''. Its first run from this network was from 1984-2000, currently as Kwarta o Kahon since 2015. *''Batibot'' *''Penpen de Sarapen'' *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo'' *''Student Canteen''. The first and the pioneer noontime show began on ABS-CBN from 1958 to 1965, then moved to GMA from 1975 to 1986 and transferred here in 1989 until 1990 and revived since January 7. *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit''. Carried over multiple networks since 1998. *''Biyaheng Langit''. Carried over multiple networks since 2000. NET 25 lands seventh with eight (8): *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' (and other derivative programming) *''Convergence''. The country’s premiere IT show. *''MOMents'' *''Landmarks''. Their local travel program. *''Tomorrow Today''* *''Drive It!* *''Global 3000* *''Bundesliga Kick Off''* * Under partnership with DW-TV UNTV ranks eighth with seven (7): *''Ang Dating Daan'' (and related and derivative religious programming) *''Ito Ang Balita''. The longest newscast of this network. *''The KNC Show''. The current longest running children’s program. *''Make My Day with Larry Henares'' *''Good Morning Kuya'' *''Istorya'' *''Munting Pangarap'' S+A tripled-tied on the 9th place, all are carryovers from Studio 23: *''Family Rosary Crusade'' *''Friends Again'' *''Asenso Pinoy''. The entrepreneurial infotainment program that currently crosses four channels. GMA News TV shares the triple tie as all enlisted are the initial carryovers from QTV: *''Balitanghali'' *''Day Off'' *''Ang Pinaka'' SMNI 39 shares the triple tie as the following programs were broadcast under ACQ-KBN: *''Powerline'' *''Sounds of Worship'' *''Give Us This Day'' TV5 does not have a program that currently broadcast for eight years but Tukaan, bequeathed by IBC 13 after 19 years on the air, transferred to this network since October. It’s nearest in-house program, Aksyon (prime), should need to air at least next year to qualify. Significant and impacted legacies ABS-CBN made the lead with various legacies such as the sitcoms Home Along Da Riles and Oki Doki Doc. Aside from MGB earlier, Hoy Gising! was also a well-remembered program under the news and public affairs department. Batang 90s would remember the said decade to be their golden age of educational TV with Hiraya Manawari, Math-Tinik and Sineskwela. Of course, The Buzz was the place for celebrity scoop until the internet supersedes as its dominant source. GMA’s legacies include Emergency — whose spiritual successor is Alisto — Cheche Lazaro’s The Probe Team and its kid-friendly counterpart 5 and Up for investigative programming and of course, the no holds barred open debate show, Debate with Mare at Pare. Startalk, like The Buzz, made into the impacted legacies as well as with the similar fate. On the third place was RPN 9, well-known programs that once aired include John en Marsha, Battle of the Brains and Business Class. ABC 5’s significant legacies include The Big News, Wow Mali and Cooking with Sandy Daza. PTV had Concert at the Park since the pioneer years until it was axed in 2017. Other legacies that aired on multiple channels include Okey Ka Fairy Ko (which led to a more lasting Enteng Kabisote film series) and recently, Ating Alamin. Parting words Axing a living landmark – like the programs you watched — into a legacy is just like losing your friend and with a missing piece in their hearts. No matter how one wishes to move on, nostalgia would easily get in your way and yearn. Whatever happens to today will affect the curiosity of our posterity. How about you? How do you define a legend or a legacy?